the tangerine
by orange-tigger
Summary: Just started. No summary yet. xD
1. Chapter 1

* * *

Disclaimer: I want to own Gakuen Alice but I don't!

**Chapter One – Oh my GOD!**

"Eh Polka dots, watch where you're going klutz "Natsume grunted as he stared at the brunette on top of him.

Apparently the same old routine replayed all over again.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! Natsume HENTAIIIIIIIII" mikan screamed.

Natsume smirked "Have some more imagination can you? Change your panties pattern to something more mature, or are you just too dumb and stupid to do so?"

"Hey! At least im not being chased around like an idiot all day like a baka in front of me!? Oh! Look there's your track and field club of fan girls! Be nice and entertain them okay?" mikan mocked

"Oh, you are jealous? Too bad, you are too ugly to be popular. Dream on, Ugly hag" the raven haired boy retorted as he runs away from his death.

"_ARGHHHH!!!!!NATSUME!!!!!!! I will get you for this!" mikan thought as she slammed her hands onto the wall nearby._

Natsume POV

"… _When will they ever stop! God! If they stop, I'll make sumire my girlfriend man..."_ (Ahh! He is desperate!)

He looked behind and saw sumire and her face filled with drool.

"_Or not…"_

Then, he took a sharp turn and he spotted the sakura tree.

"Damn!" he shouted to himself as he jumped and landed on the tree branch.

He smirked as sumire and his bunch of maniac fan girls run to the tree.

"Where did my sweet Natsume go?" Sumire asked to nobody as the whole group looked around.

"Hahas! That was so funny! No wonder Natsume is so scared of you. You are MAD! "

Everyone including himself (on the tree) looked towards the source of the voice.

"SAKURA!? What do you mean by that! I am the prettiest girl in the whole school and no one can beat my beauty!" sumire boasted out loud

And she walked around showing her _"ever-beautiful"_ body

"I am a very appealing person!" Sumire added.

"Yeah! In your head!" mikan mocked openly as she tried to stifle a laugh.

"WHAT!? Well at least I am better than you! You BITCH!" Sumire shouted at Mikan's face.

Mikan's face twisted as she remembered something.

**-Flashback-**

"_Damn you bitch! Why did you have to take him away from me! Cant you just leave and go away!" _

_Mikan was shocked. She didn't know…_

"_I'm sorry... I will go and leave." Mikan replied as tears started to flow down her rosy cheeks._

**-End of Flashback-**

Mikan was about to speak when someone stepped out. (woah! He came out from no where?)

"Don't you all ever dare to call her a bitch!!"

"_He was behind the tree the whole time? Why didn't I notice him? I better keep an eye on him..." he thought as he stared at the guy_. (HA! You thought it was Natsume eh!)

A boy with tranquilizing clear blue eyes and smooth white spiky hair stared at them with pure anger and hatred, those eyes could match natsume's, stood in front of the fan girls.

"Ohh… so handsome!!"

"He is like a second Natsume!"

"He is so hot!"

"Another black cat!"

His's fan girls started to stare at the guy like he was some kind of display product.

"Hey! Why don't you all pick up your eyes and mouths and BACK OFF!" the guy shouted at their faces with anger.

Sumire and his fan girls backed off and ran away feeling scared.

"_Nice one"_

The guy turned to mikan and smiled warmly "Miin-chan? Are you okay?"

"KYOSUKE! Oh my god! Are you really here?!" mikan shouted as she started to pinch kyosuke's face.

"ooww……. oww.. oww! That hurts miin-chan!" kyosuke grabbed mikan's hands as he tried to express his pain.

"YOU ARE REALLY HERE! Ohhh I missed you so much!!"

Mikan said as she climbed onto kyosuke and flunk her arms around his neck as she hugged her legs on his waist.

Kyosuke automatically supported her with his arms.

"Come on! Are you too big for panda hugs?" Kyosuke said as he pecked her.

"_What the HELL?"_

"No! Not when you are around! Ohh hurry hurry! Let's go to my room and talk! That way that way!!" mikan shouted at kyosuke's ear as she snuggled closer to kyosuke.

"You are still so loud eh!" Kyosuke broke into a laugh as mikan directed him to her room.

"GO GO!" mikan shouted.

She closed her eyes and resting her hand on Kyosuke's shoulder.

When the mikan and that kyosuke were out of sight, Natsume jumped back to the ground and sat at his usual spot.

"_Who was that guy? Hmph. What a big sport… Forget it,, who cares about that ugly hag" he smirked as he felt a pang of slight pain in his heart._

Memories of Mikan's face flashed through his mind as he stared into the blue sky.

"Damn… her irritating faces..." he whispered to himself as he burnt the tree next to him into ashes.

"Hey Natsume! Narumi sensei wants to see you" Ruka said as he sat beside him.

"Hn" Natsume replied as he close his eyes

"Aren't you going to meet sensei?" Ruka said.

"Hn. If he actually thinks that I am going to do as he says, then he is dumber than that Klutz idiot"

Ruka laughed as Natsume talked about mikan but immediately stopped.

"Why did you stop laughing?"

"It's because you don't laugh... I don't want just one of us to feel good"

"..."

"When will you smile again?" Ruka looked at Natsume with expectation.

"Never" Natsume got up and walked away, his bangs covering his eyes

Ruka POV

"_Natsume... when will you smile again like you did at the last dance last year? I will be right behind you backing you up on whatever you want to do"_ Ruka thought as he walked back to his room.

As Ruka walked back in the direction of his room, he saw a very familiar invention of a certain ice queen. On top of it was a pile of photos of... HIM!

"_Lucky!"_

He sneaked up and grabbed the photos, as he was about to turn around, he felt a tug on his left leg.

"AHHHH!!" He shouted as he was lift hanging onto the tree branch by his left leg.

Click. Click. Click.

"IMAI-SAN!!!" He shouted as Hotaru clicked away.

Ruka sweat dropped at the all so familiar scene.

Click Click Click.

"Im done" with that Hotaru rode away in her invention along with her cold attitude.

"Hey! At least you could let me down!" He shouted as he struggled to get down. (Aha! He forgot that he was an alice!)

"**IMAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!**"

In the end, he finally remembered he has an Alice and summoned an eagle to cut the ropes. He patted the eagle as he stared at the direction Hotaru had gone to.

"This is going to be the end of my life" He sighed as he continued back to his room

"_Why am I so dumb to go into that trap!?"_

_

* * *

_

Natsume POV

**-Flashback-**

"_Why did you stop laughing?"_

"_It's because you don't laugh... I don't want just one of us to feel good"_

"_..."_

"_When will you smile again?" Ruka looked at Natsume with expectation._

"_Never" Natsume got up and walked away as his bangs covered his expression._

**-End of flashback-**

"Im sorry Ruka" Natsume whispered as he wandered into the Northern Woods.

"SHIT!" he shouted as he detected a presence.

A _presence_ that he wished would disappear in front of his eyes, no wait... there was _two presences_!

"Even the notorious black cat knows the word sorry!" a cold voice boomed the silence as two shadows stepped out.

"What do you wan Devil." Natsume retorted as he stared at the guy standing in front of him smirking.

"Oh... Am I invisible?"

"Obviously, you were never visible in my eyes Persona" Natsume smirked at the other guy.

"You have a mission tonight, WITH company." Devil broke the tension.

"Company? Since when I need help?" Natsume stared at devil with a pure look of disgust.

"And since when do I need to answer your questions." Devil smirked

"Tonight 9pm, entrance of northern woods. Dismissed" Persona ended as they jumped back into the darkness.

"_Company? Who?" _

_

* * *

_

-**FAST FORARD**- (9pm, Northern Woods, Natsume POV)

"Its already 9, where is my useless partner!" Natsume screamed. (Not a girl's scream of course!)

"BE **PATIENT** KURO NEKO!" devil shouted.

"Yeah exactly come on dude, I wasn't late on purpose okay" a manly voice was heard coming from the bushes nearby.

A guy, with a black and white mask, walked out of the bushes and faced the irritated black cat.

The guy has red hair and orange eyes.

"Hey K.A, come out already."

Natsume looked up and saw a shadow on top of a tree branch.

But the shadow didn't move.

Natsume got irritated, jumped up and dragged the "shadow" down.

"Come on, take off your mask already!" the guy smirked behind his mask. "Oh, and Black cat, you might want to brace yourself. That person may scare the shit out of you!"

The _"shadow"_ lifted her hands to her mask and took off her mask.

Natsume stared at the face in front of him as his mouth started to drop.

"_WHATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!""_

-End of chapter-

* * *

Hey guys! This is my first fanfic, I hope you will give me your advises okay? Review okay? Just a tiny click! BELOW BELOW!

Thanks guys!

Orange-tigger


	2. Who is HE!

Disclaimer: I want to own Gakuen Alice but I don't!

Thanks to:

Isaribi-Mai

dominiqueanne

tAnGeRiNe-jUjUbE08

You guys rock! xDD Thanks for your kind reviews! I feel so good and happy now! Thanks!

* * *

Chapter Two – Who is HE!? 

**-Flashback (chapter 1)-**

"_Come on, take off your mask already!" the guy smirked behind his mask. "Oh, and Black cat, you might want to brace yourself. That person may scare the shit out of you!"_

_The "shadow" lifted her hands to her mask and took off her mask._

_Natsume stared at the face in front of him as his mouth started to drop._

"_WHATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!""_

**-End of flashback-**

"AOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!" Natsume shouted at the face in front of him.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" ARENT YOU CAPTURED!"

Aoi used her hands to cover her ears as she beamed in happiness.

"_I thought he was supposed to be happy?"_

"His partner saved me from the AAO. And he was the back up" Aoi whispered to her one and only family left.

Natsume stared at the masked guy and smirked

"Of course, looking at him, he can't last a minute"

"Hey! Watch your words Kuro Neko" a clear new voice entered the conversation as the person stepped into view.

"YOU may not even stand a minute against me and my partner"

Natsume scanned the person in front of him.

The person had long smooth blond hair and breathtaking red blood eyes. The person wore a mask that only covered the area near her eyes, leaving the bottom half of the face open. The person wore black shirt with chains hanging along with a cloak, leaving the person's bottom wear unseen.

Natsume looked at the person in front of him and the first thought was…

"Are you like…. Gay?" he asked with an eyebrow raised.

Everybody sweat dropped. (With one side of their clothes hanging down their shoulder)

Of course except one… The person's eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

"I'm as straight as you are Kuro Neko, in fact I am a girl, Open your eyes bigger. I'm Black Kite, Yoroshiku"

Natsume couldn't believe his eyes.

"If you are a girl, Gosh then the whole world's girls would need some big help"

A big irritation hack sign appeared on Black Kite as she walked towards Natsume.

"Uh oh. Black catty made the wrong person angry!" Demon mocked as he smirked at Black kite's approaching figure.

"SC onee-chan!" Aoi shouted as she hanged onto Black Kite's neck.

"SC? What kind of name is that?!" Natsume mocked further,

A bigger double hack sign appeared on top of the first hack sign.

"TEME!" Black kite have had enough and she sprinted towards Natsume.

She jumped and landed a punch on natsume's stomach. She then created a fire wall surrounding them.

"Don't you ever insult me again or you are so going down!" she said as she grabbed Natsume's collar and went dangerously close.

"_Fire?"_ Natsume thought as he let her last sentence sink in.

Black kite let go of his collar and the wall of fire die down.

"Woo. Got a warning from our Black Kite eh!" Demon whistled

"_As far as I know I am the only one who has the fire Alice…"_

Natsume stared at the girl in front of him.

"Hey, get your eyes off her. She's mine" the grey mask guy warned Natsume as he pulled Black kite to him.

"Now now. Black dragon, don't be so possessive, doesn't mean that we allow relationships, you can be so open about it" Persona poked in as he reminded them that he is still there.

"_Look who's talking" Demon whispered to himself._

"Black dragon, making your acquaintance" black dragon said as he pulled Black Kite nearer to him as if trying to block her from Natsume's view.

"Hmph, as if I would want to date that kind of girl"

"TEME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Black Kite screamed as she ran towards Natsume.

Then, she stopped.

"Oh… I sense something bad" Black Dragon thought as a smirk appeared.

Black kite walked to persona and touched his hand.

Persona raised an eyebrow and then he smirked, realizing her intention.

"Oh, just let me do the job myself" Persona said as he sent a blast of his Alice towards Natsume.

An explosion occurred.

As the smoke cleared, Natsume saw that Black Kite was in front of him and Aoi!

Aoi ran and tried to pull her brother away. Black Kite saw this and went to save them in the nick of time.

"Tsk Tsk. Persona, nobody gave you the permission to touch them both" Black Kite said with a voice of pure venom.

"Tch, don't get in my way now, wrong timing Black Kite" Persona hissed as fire starts to burn in him. Persona had always wanted to hurt Natsume (Of course because of Natsume's insult.)

"Try me"

Black Kite said as she carried Aoi and pulled Natsume to the side. She done that in a flash, one moment she is there, one moment she is not.

"Sasuka Black Kite, demo YAMETE!" Demon said as he watched.

"Today is not the time"

Demon turned and faced Natsume, "Now, for your mission, you hav…"

"Tsk tsk, Demon" Black kite stood in front of Demon and blocked him of Natsume's view.

"Black cat, bring Aoi and leave now"

Aoi tugged at natsume's shirt and looked at him with fearful eyes. "Let's go"

Natsume hugged Aoi and ran towards the Academy.

When they were out of sight, Demon sent a blast of thunder at Black kite.

Before the strike could even hit, Black dragon appeared in front of Black kite blocking the hit.

The strike did not damage him. "Oh, did you forget about my Alice now? Demon"

"Hmph" Demon walked away into the darkness along with persona.

"You should not have done that. I could have made him suffer twice the damage" Black kite smirked.

"Oh well, on impulse I guess. Now let's go, there is school tomorrow"

Next day-

"OHAYO minna-san!" Mikan shouted as she entered the class.

"Ohayo mikan!" most of the class replied as they smiled at her cheerful face. Mikan has been their Cheerful Apple in their class

But there is just one problem restricting her from getting admirers. Mikan love to change her appearance. She has nerdy glasses and she wears long socks to cover her legs and tied her hair in two braids. So, everyone actually forgot her real look as they got used to her NEW look.

"HOTARRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!" mikan screamed as she rushed to hotaru.

"Stop! I don't want to use my baka gun now, don't hug me or you will regret" Hotaru kept her straight face as she held up a hammer-like thing which looks deadly.

Invention 1102 – Hammer-stick

It gives the victim a hit down the head and would guarantee a one month stay in the hospital. Used for extreme bakas.

"You will end up in the hospital for one month guarantee, want to try?" Hotaru asked as she turned to mikan.

"no… thanks…." Mikan stared at the hammer as she backed of slowly.

"GOOD morning CLASS! We have a new student today! So CHOPCHOP everyone back to their seats!" Narumi shouted as he hopped in, in his bunny suit.

"Lets welcome Kyosuke Sekin!" Narumi gestured for the boy who was standing patiently outside to come in.

The class immediately quieted down as they stared that Kyosuke.

"HE IS SO HOT!" sumire shouted as she broke the silence within the class.

"what is his alice?"

"is he single?"

"whats his star ranking!"

"God, he is HOT!"

"Omg! He is SO HAN…"

The shouts were cut off when the door slammed open and ,yes ,Natsume Hyuuga strolled in.

Natsume stared at Kyosuke as he remembered what happened yesterday.

**

* * *

Flashback!-**

_A boy with tranquilizing clear blue eyes and smooth white spiky hair stared at them with pure anger and hatred, those eyes could match natsume's, stood in front of the fan girls._

"_Ohh… so handsome!!"_

"_He is like a second Natsume!"_

"_He is so hot!"_

"_Another black cat!"_

_His's fan girls started to stare at the guy like he was some kind of display product._

"_Hey! Why don't you all pick up your eyes and mouths and BACK OFF!" the guy shouted at their faces with anger._

_Sumire and his fan girls backed off and ran away feeling scared._

"_Nice one"_

_The guy turned to mikan and smiled warmly "Miin-chan? Are you okay?"_

"_KYOSUKE! Oh my god! Are you really here?!" mikan shouted as she started to pinch kyosuke's face._

"_ooww……. oww.. oww! That hurts miin-chan!" kyosuke grabbed mikan's hands as he tried to express his pain._

"_YOU ARE REALLY HERE! Ohhh I missed you so much!!"_

_Mikan said as she climbed onto kyosuke and flunk her arms around his neck as she hugged her legs on his waist. _

_Kyosuke automatically supported her with his arms._

"_Come on! Are you too big for panda hugs?" Kyosuke said as he pecked her._

"_What the HELL?"_

"_No! Not when you are around! Ohh hurry hurry! Let's go to my room and talk! That way that way!!" mikan shouted at kyosuke's ear as she snuggled closer to kyosuke._

"_You are still so loud eh!" Kyosuke broke into a laugh as mikan directed him to her room._

"_GO GO!" mikan shouted._

_She closed her eyes and resting her hand on Kyosuke's shoulder._

**End of flashback-**

* * *

"Hmph" Natsume broke the eye contact with Kyosuke and walked to his desk.

"Oh my god. Natsume is so HOT!"

"but Kyosuke is as HOT!"

" KYYAAA!!!"

Screams started to stir up as Natsume sat down. "Okay class! Kyosuke I assume you know how to fit in! You don't need a partner this time. So adiue!!" Narumi hopped out as the class sweat dropped at the scene.

_"He seriously need some fashion tips..."_

Eyes turned back to Kyosuke as he made his way to Mikan. "Ohayo Miin ! " Kyosuke sat down beside mikan and kissed her on her cheek.

"Ohayo Kyo!" Mikan said as she pecked him back on the cheek.

These actions stirred up the shouts… again…

"HEY! Why are they kissing each other's cheek?"

"Are they dating?"

"Not fair!"

"Sakura is not even pretty!"

At this point of time, a picture dropped out of Kyosuke's pocket and dropped below natsume's chair.

Natsume reached down and picked it up. His eyes grew open as he looked at the picture.

It was a picture of mikan with her hair down and without the ridiculous long socks and nerd glasses and Kyosuke as Kyosuke kiss mikan on her cheek while mikan was licking on an ice cream. On the background was a beach with a breathtaking sunrise.

On the bottom has the words "Thanks for the opportunity"

They looked like a very happy couple.

Natsume wanted to burn the photo immediately but he held back as he looked at Mikan's face.

Without knowing why he was doing it, he kept the photo in his pocket.

Behind him, a blond was coming into the class and passed by and caught hold of the moment when Natsume kept the picture. He smiled and walked on.

"The sadness Natsume has from losing his destination in life in exchange for the strength he gained will probably always lie thick in his heart;"

_"Let's just hope that Mikan can change that."_ Ruka thought as he sat down beside Natsume.

Giving him the sweetest smile with sincerity.

"_Let's just hope…."_

-End of chapter-

* * *

Yay! Chapter two done. Oh well, it isn't good but xD Oh well.

Hahas review review!

Orange-tigger


End file.
